ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Of Necrofriggians and Men
Of Necrofriggians and Men is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Tetrax, Klon, Kierra, Ship, Jack, Erika, and Noah are gathered together in a Plumber's facility. "So, as you all know, Gizmo only has three more solar systems to conquer until he becomes the Galactic Overlord." Said Noah. "And which solar systems are left?" Asked Tetrax. "Ours, Contegio System, and M319." Answered Noah. "M319? I thought it was sucked up by a black hole created by its sun." Said Kierra. "Oh, right." Said Noah. "You know what I just heard? Science science mumbo jumbo black hole blah blah blah M319 Solar System." Said Klon. Jack pounded his fist in front of Klon. "Luckily, we know where he's headed next." Said Erika. A map popped up behind Noah. It showed the Contegio System. "Mkdl'dy. Secondary home to the Necrofriggian race." Said Jack. "We need you guys to come in case we come up with a case of, ahem, super sunburn or super frostbite." Said Noah. LATER.... Ship stops right above Mkdl'dy. Noah, Jack, and Erika have Plumber suits on. "If we're not back in 45 minutes or less, come looking for us." Said Noah. Noah, Jack, and Erika got down. "These suits will only last on the cold side for 20 minutes at a time and 5 minutes at a time on the fire side." Said Erika. The trio walked up and saw some Necrofriggians lying on the ground. "Gizmo's been here." Said Jack. Some of them got up. "More intruders!" Yelled one. "No, no! We're Plumbers!" Said Noah. "We can't take any chances after the last guy!" Said another. "We're trying to capture the other guy." Said Noah. "We've heard enough of your lies!" Yelled a Necrofriggian. They flew up and breathed at the trio. Jack and Erika dodged and Noah was frozen. "NOAH!!" There was a green flash in the ice. Then, it was empty. Suddenly, Ghostfreak appeared in the sky. Noah and a Necrofriggian turned intangible and flew to each other and bumped heads. "Ow! Forgot, intangible cancels intangible." Said Noah. The Necrofriggian (let's call em Necros) shot ice, but Noah dodged. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Ghostfreak!" Noah grabbed the Necro with his tentacles and electrocuted him. The trio ran into the temple. All the booby traps were already activated and destroyed. "Is this a trick? He sprung all the traps for us?" Jack said. "No trick! But he didn't make this easy for us!" Said Erika. There was a bomb in front of them set for two minutes. "It's a Galvanic Bomb. It's gonna blow up his specified location, which is probably this whole half of the temple!" Said Jack. "I'm on it!" Noah transformed. "Doomer! Erika, you might wanna shield yourselves." Erika did just that. Noah stuck his hands into the bomb and overloaded it with energy. It blew up! But it didn't destroy anything. Just then, a piece of a Necrofriggian wing flew in front of the trio, followed by a burp. Gizmo walked out eating a Necrofriggian arm! "Necrofriggians are quite a delicacy." Said Gizmo Noah, Jack, and Erika gasped. "YOU!!! Try this Necrofriggian then!" Noah transformed. "Ultimate Big Chill!" Noah blasted Gizmo and took away all of his body heat, but Gizmo heated back up and blasted Noah. Jack absorbed the ground and punched Gizmo into a wall. Erika grabbed Gizmo with a mana rope. He broke out, and Noah made an ice mace and hit him. Just then, a swarm of needles shot the trio. Gizmo walked away. The gang wakes up in Ship. They were being treated. "You were gone for 45 minutes, so we went searching for you. You would've died!" said Kierra. "We cannot, and will not lose next time!" Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Kierra *Tetrax *Ship *Klon Aliens *Ghostfreak *Ultimate Ghostfreak *Doomer *Ultimate Big Chill Villains *Gizmo *Necrofriggians Trivia *All of the aliens used had the ability to go intangible. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes